Portraits
by SilverOpals394
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Snape's portrait.


It was another crazy beginning to another year at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall was busy trying to correspond with a young muggle-born witch's parents. They didn't want their daughter to attend and Minerva was desperately trying to come up with new ways to persuade them.

"What do you think, Albus?"

The twinkle-eyed portrait looked at her with a gleam of satisfaction. He loved helping out his friend, especially in running his beloved school.

"Well, Minerva," he began, "I know I certainly had trouble with a few muggle parents. Have you tried asking them to visit the school and take a tour?"

"Yes, yes. I've done absolutely everything I can think of. They won't budge." She huffed in exasperation.

"I see. Not every muggle-born witch or wizard's parents can be as enthusiastic as the Grangers or Creeveys were," he said, " Yes, they were an absolute delight."

The sallow skinned portrait let out a small snort.

"You find this funny, Severus?" said Minerva.

"I did not say anything, and I didn't think that every sound I make is of your concern."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I've got a school to run!" She was clearly near breaking point.

"And I suppose I never knew what that was like, correct? Yes, the reason my portrait hangs on this wall is due to the fact that I never did anything of importance," Severus said smoothly.

"You know bloody well I never said that! I know the truth, I know the hero you were! Now stop acting like a martyr and if you don't have anything productive to say, keep your lips sealed!"

"Now, now, Minerva. Don't let him upset you. I often find it is easier to forgive than to get worked up talking to a portrait." Albus remarked. It seemed he always knew just what to say to make her feel embarrassed.

"You're right, Albus. I need a calming potion."

"That's for certain," said an annoyed voice.

"Oh, keep out of it Phineas! That's it! I'm going to the hospital wing."

The doors closed loudly and Albus turned to his successor.

"You know, you were a great headmaster, Severus. Nobody doubts that."

"Well they bloody did at the time, not that I blame them, I suppose, considering the circumstances. But I hoped to find solace! I thought death would bring peace at last—not reminders of my past. I don't need to remember."

"Ah, but if we forget the past, we are doomed to repeat it," said Albus wisely.

Severus simply looked the other way. He didn't want to be here. If only he had another portrait he could escape to!

"I will surely keep that in mind, Dumbledore. Now if you don't mind I would like some tranquility."

Thankfully, Dumbledore took the hint and left him alone. His thoughts returned to the topic he had been pondering before Minerva had attacked him—the Potters. _I'm such a masochist. Why do I have to peruse thoughts of the "Chosen One" as if I were a daydreaming schoolgirl?_

For some reason, Potter had never been far from his painted mind. He couldn't help but be curious as to when and if any new Potters would be attending Hogwarts. It had been 17 years since Severus had died and he hadn't heard wind of one yet.

Suddenly the door burst open and Minerva came in fuming with a scared looking first year boy following behind.

_Well, well, well. Here he is at last. He looks just like his father. And grandfather, for that matter._

"James Sirius Potter!"

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's name. _No surprise there. _

" I have tried to overlook your mischievous attitude, but you have gone too far. You've only been here a week! How could you possibly know so much about the school? You have been caught sneaking out no less than three times in three different secret passageways that I didn't even know about!"

"I—I'm sorry, Professor."

"Explain yourself!"

"I, well, you see, I suppose I just have my dad's knack for getting into trouble." He smiled sheepishly.

_And for lying through your teeth._

"I assure you, that is no excuse! You will be serving detentions, Mr. Potter. Every evening this week. And if I catch you trying to leave again, I will make sure you leave permanently!"

"Yes, professor."

"Now, go to lunch. Return here tonight at 8 o'clock."

The boy left.

"Ah, now isn't that sweet? James Sirius Potter..... certainly will have a mischievous streak being named so!" said Dumbledore.

_Oh yes, sweet indeed. Charming. Magnificent. I'll never have a namesake. They were arrogant fools, and they still get all the glory!_

"Yes, I agree, Albus," said Minerva, finally calming down. "You know, Harry and Ginny have two more children. Another boy and a girl."

_Hmmm, let's see—probably Remus and Lily. Oh, Lily._ He hadn't thought about his only love in awhile. He tried not to—it was too painful.

"And what are their names?" said Dumbledore curiously.

"Well, the girl is Lily Luna," she began.

"How delightful!"

_Yes, lovely. Another Lily Potter in the world._

"And as for the other boy—well , Albus, I think you'll be interested to hear this one. You too, Severus."

_Why would I care?_

She looked at him with a warm smile, seemingly lost in thought. _Why does she think I would care what that ungrateful little "Chosen One" would name his offspring?_

"Well, Minerva, I must say I am growing a bit anxious with all this suspense," said the silver haired portrait.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Albus, I was just thinking of how sweet the name is. You see, when I saw the boy's name on the roll for next year, I had to owl Harry to tell him I thought it was lovely. He replied saying that he named his second son for the two best headmasters Hogwarts has ever had."

_Hmmmmm, let's see—Albus (that's bloody obvious) Godric (?) Potter. Was Gryffindor ever a headmaster? I never really thought about it...._

"And who were they?" said Dumbledore humbly.

"Well, the child's first name is Albus—for 'the most noble headmaster' Harry had ever had."

_Ha. I was right._

"I'm touched," said Dumbledore fondly, "And his second name?"

"His second name—for the bravest man Harry had ever known—"

_Well, Potter certainly had never _known _Gryffindor, but I'm sure he didn't mean it that way..._

"—is Severus."

_Wait—what? Albus SEVERUS Potter? SEVERUS?_

"Isn't that wonderful, Severus? To think, we both share the same namesake. Charming." said Dumbledore.

When he didn't answer, Minerva and Albus looked at him questioningly. Their curiosity was answered with a single tear rolling down the black haired man's sallow face. After years of feeling alone, he had finally found the compassion he so truly deserved.


End file.
